


Just a Crush

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: oliver gets annoyed with their neighbor's nerdy teenage son having a total crush on felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Crush

Felicity wheeled up towards the ramp to her apartment building. She barely got there when the door burst open and one of the West-Allen kids came running out the door. She was slightly startled, even though he frequently came out to see her when she got home. She never got used to the speediness at which he did it.   
“Good afternoon, Ms. Smoak.” Henry held the door open for her.

She blinked a couple of times and rolled her chair forward. “Thank you,” 

Felicity wasn’t big on letting people do things for her, but she wasn’t going to yell at her sixteen-year-old neighbor for holding a door open for her. “You know you don’t have to do that.” she said kindly. 

“I know.” Henry walked into the building with her. “But I like to help.” he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Felicity shook her head and made her way towards the elevator. “How’s school going?” she asked as she hit the button to go up. 

“Good,” he smiled wide. “My chess team is going to nationals.” he sounded so proud. 

“That’s great.” Felicity got into the elevator and turned her chair around. 

“Dawn’s soccer team is heading that way too.” Dawn was his twin sister. 

“You two are gearing up to take over the world.” she laughed. 

When they got to their floor Felicity wheeled forward and headed towards her apartment. Henry’s family lived just across the hall so he walked beside her. 

“I’ll see you later, Ms. Smoak.” he said cheerily. 

“Yep.” she returned his smile before entering her apartment. 

As soon as the door was closed she heard a long sigh from Oliver. “That kid again.” he muttered. 

“Oh c’mon he’s just being nice.” 

“He has a crush on you.” he glared towards the door. 

“Maybe you should come meet me outside when I come home then.” she teased.

“You hate that.” 

Felicity nodded. “But I’m _so_ going to leave you for our sixteen-year-old neighbor anyway,” 

Oliver grumbled and crossed his arms. 

“Chill out,” she laughed and moved towards the couch where he was sitting. “It’s just a crush. Nothing is going to happen.” 

“Well, if he tries to make a move on you I’m going to kick his ass.” 

Felicity snorted. “That isn’t going to happen.” 

She lifted herself from the chair and onto the couch. Her hand went to his thigh and she leaned into him. 

“It could.” he mumbled. 

“Nope.” 

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. “Okay.” 

Felicity didn’t think he sounded convinced. She didn’t know why the kid’s crush on her bothered him, but she found it very amusing. Ever since Barry, Iris, Henry, and Dawn had moved in next door Oliver had been a little crabby. 

“We should invite them over.” 

Oliver gave her a horrified look. “Why?” 

“Because our neighbors are nice and we should be nice back.” 

He groaned like a child. “I don’t want to.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. “It’s going to happen… eventually.” 

“But-“ he started to say.

“But nothing. You need to get over this aversion to them.” 

“ _But-_ “ he started again. 

Felicity sighed at him. “But what?” 

“I just want to spend time with _you_.” 

She did think that was incredibly sweet. “We don’t have to invite them over tonight. I said eventually.” she said leaning into him more. “Besides I have to make sure you’re not going to scare the living daylights out of Henry before that happens.” 

“I can’t make any promises.”


End file.
